In telecommunications and computer science, serial communication is the process of sending data one bit at a time, sequentially, over a communication channel or computer bus. Serial buses are common for short distance or long-haul communications.
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is an industry standard employed to standardize the connection of computer peripherals (including keyboards, pointing devices, digital cameras, printers, portable media players, disk drives and network adapters) to personal computers for communication and/or supplying of electrical power. Due to the versatility of USB ports, other devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and video game consoles also employ USB.